phineasandferbfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Gallery:The Ballad of Badbeard
At Camp Phineas and Ferb, the kids discover the tale of Badbeard from Phineas' grandpa. So the kids decide to go on an epic pirate adventure to find the cursed treasure of Badbeard. But, according to the curse, whoever dares open it, "It's bad beards forever, dude." Candace, "hallucinating" on Orange Moss, stumbles upon Doofenshmirtz's and Perry's daily routine, which happens to be right under the kids' nose. Read the full summary... A rude awakening File:Camp Phineas and Ferb from above.jpg|The campsite. File:Grandpa Clyde bugling.jpg|Clyde plays an off-tune bugle. File:Phineas wakes up.jpg|"Sounds like someone strangling a cat! It must be Grandpa!" File:Phineas Ferb and Perry leave their tent.jpg|Phineas, Ferb, and Perry race out of their tent. File:Buford burps at Baljeet.jpg|"Believe it." File:Candace demands a shower.jpg|Candace could do without the sarcasm, thank you very much. File:Grandpa Clyde and the kids around the campfire.jpg|Breakfast is over, kids. File:Baljeet's underpants flag.jpg|Baljeet's underpants in place of the flag. The Ballad of Badbeard File:Grandpa Clyde colors his glasses with a marker.jpg|Clyde needs to look like a pirate to tell the ballad. File:Buford plays his concertina.jpg|Buford plays his concertina. File:Grandpa Clyde sings The Ballad of Badbeard.jpg|"Arg, arg, arg, arg, this is the ballad of Badbeard." File:Singing Ballad of Badbeard.jpg|The kids and Grandpa sing the ballad. File:Avast, me hearties.jpg|"Avast, me harties!" File:I'm feeling sick.jpg|Holly feels sick. File:Plunder and pillage.jpg|Buford is delighted to pillage. File:Refuse to take a bath.jpg|"And all refuse to take a bath." File:Running out of underpants.jpg|Isabella wants adventure, and romance, but Baljeet only wants more underpants. File:Ballad of Badbeard - Group shot.jpg|The crew of the ship dance. File:Talking skull.jpg|A talking skull? Candace on Orange Moss File:Beware the orange moss.jpg|Clyde explains the dangers of the orange moss. File:Touching the orange moss.jpg|Candace freaks out at the orange moss. File:Candace spies on Perry.jpg|Candace spies on Perry, thinking she's crazy. File:Candace tie dye.jpg|Candace begins a psychedelic moment. File:Candace falls from tree.jpg|Candace shows her durability. File:Perry drives away on his WetSki.jpg|Candace about to fly off attached to Perry's wet ski. File:Oh, it gets much stranger, Kevin.jpg|"Oh, it gets much stranger, Kevin." File:Candace orange moss trip.jpg|Candace goes on a wild ride. File:Candace's orange moss trip.jpg|"Why do my nostrils whisper to me?" File:Candace covered in algae.jpg|Candace the "Sea Hag". The quest for the treasure File:Grandpa Clyde tells curse of Badbeard.jpg|Clyde holds up the map. File:Buford and Baljeet swordfight by Grandpa's Dinghy.jpg|Buford has the upperhand in his swordfight with Baljeet. File:Badbeard treasure map overview.jpg|The map of Spleen Island. File:Badbeard treasure map detail 1.jpg|Past the sea of bile.... File:Badbeard treasure map detail 2.jpg|Through the stones of gall.... File:Badbeard treasure map detail 3.jpg|And past the sea of incontinence. Well that sounds delightful. File:Ferb unfolds ship plans 1.jpg|Ferb's little paper. File:Ferb unfolds ship plans 2.jpg|Ferb unfolds the little paper. File:Ship Plans.jpg|Ferb knows his origami. File:Spleen Island.jpg|Spleen Island. File:Grandpa's Dinghy - Leaving the ship.jpg|The gang boards the escape dinghy. File:Phineas and Ferb's Ship.jpg|The ship comes to life. File:Entering the tunnel of doom.jpg|The gang enters the Tunnel of Doom. File:Tunnel of doom 1.jpg|The kids inside the tunnel of Doom. Perry and Doofenshmirtz File:Agent E picks up Perry.jpg|Agent E picks up Perry. File:Agent E salutes Perry.jpg|Agent E salutes Perry. File:Doofenshmirtz bought this place.jpg|Doofenshmirtz explains to Perry that he bought the cave legally. To return to the " " episode summary, click here. Ballad of Badbeard, The